Cause you don´t see me
by Rebecca Burrows
Summary: Ahora si...pude terminar el cap 6 pero se necesitan ideas para el rpoximo cap... se aceptan comentarios y la menor ayuda posible!
1. Sorpresa ajena

Cause you don´t see me

Ella se había levantado, tarde como siempre. El despertador y ella nunca se habían llevado bien. Su habitación era normal, con una enorme ventana bajo al cual, en el lado izquierdo estaba su cama, repleta de peluches. Tenía un escritorio, con varios cajones… Uno era especial, pues era el hogar de una pequeña criaturita amarilla cual muñeco de peluche, Kero. Sakura tenía además una lámpara redonda en un mueble que recorría el ancho de su cuarto, y muchos peluches. Enfrente de la ventana había un gran armario con puertas de madera verde pálido. Ella tenía 13 años; todavía se acordaba de su momento de brillo y más felicidad, cuando era cazadora de cartas.

Cuando juntaba las cartas Clow, había algo que la hacía sentir más querida y feliz que nunca, aunque más que algo era un "alguien". Ese alguien era esa persona que a pesar de ser fría al principio fue derritiendo esa muralla de hielo que lo aislaba.

Sí, Syaoran, de él estaba hablando. El que tiene esa sonrisa encantadora y esas lagunas ambarinas, junto con esa personalidad que me iluminó cuando más lo necesitaba. Desde que sellé la última carta, y que le confesé mi amor, no lo he vuelto a ver. Ha vuelto a Hong Kong y han pasado un par de solitarios años. Aunque no lo crean, el amor me llegó a temprana edad y me dejó poco después. Sigo siendo la misma, pero siento que estoy vacía por dentro, algo me falta, y aunque Tomoyo dice que sabe qué es todavía no me ha querido decir. Creo que ella sabe qué sienten las personas sin siquiera sacarles una confesión. Me conoce mejor que nadie, y es la más lista, aunque yo la he alcanzado en parte de las materias; creo que por sentirme vacía quise olvidarme de mis problemas estudiando. Ha servido, pero en los momentos en que estoy más vulnerable, sigo sintiendo ese vacío. Las chicas también se han dado cuenta de eso, pero como tiene sus novios y sus propios problemas, se han alejado. Mi hermano tampoco es de gran ayuda, supongo que el sabe qué es lo que ha creado ese vacío en mi. Todo el mundo parece saberlo, todos menos yo. En realidad no es que no se, si no que no quiero aceptarlo, porque si lo hago demostraré que la tierna Sakura tiene una debilidad; sí, ya se, soy cabeza dura y cuesta que acepte las cosas, pero así me he vuelto.

Se acercaba el día de la primavera, el 21 de septiembre, lo cual para mí era salir con Tomoyo a algún lado, ir al cine o al shopping. Y así fue. Me levanté, me cambié y bajé a desayunar. A eso de las 9, Tommy me llamó:

-Saku, no iremos hoy al shopping ni al cine. Decidí hacer algo diferente, esta noche hay una fiesta en honor a ti. Tendrás una sorpresa especial; es a las 8. Tu vestido está en el lavadero bajo mi nombre; cierra a las 2, así que apresúrate.

-Pe…pero…Tommy… ¿qué?... ¿fiesta? ¿Sorpresa? ¿En honor a mí?...

-Sí, Sakura Kinomoto. Me escuchaste perfectamente. Hoy a las 8, hasta que caigamos dormidos. Tu vestido: lavadero "Blossom", bajo mi nombre, cierra a las 2. Nos vemos. Besos y cuídate.

-Tommy…espera- Sólo alcancé a oír un "adiós" impaciente y luego el sonido que hace un teléfono al ser colgado. "Veo que no me queda otra manera que ir a ver mi sorpresa. Sí, pensarán que sólo quiero la sorpresa, pero no es así; mi manera de ser no aguanta sorpresas".

Terminé yendo al lavadero temiendo por mi vestido, pues Tommy a veces se emociona demasiado con sus creaciones. Iba por la calle, con la mirada sobre mis pasos, hasta que choqué con alguien, al levantar mi mirada me encontré con ciertos rasgos en una cara de ojos rubíes que se me hacían conocidos. Simplemente la persona echó a correr dejando a una perpleja Sakura en el suelo. Sin embargo, se levantó y se preguntó a dónde había visto esos ojos. Eran rubíes intensos, cuando su mirada y la de Sakura se encontraron reflejaron miedo. Está bien, mejor hacemos lo que yo hago siempre, si es muy difícil lo dejo para después.

Sakura entró en el lavadero, era nuevo y nunca había estado allí, era amplio de un color celeste cielo con preciosas guardas blancas, con angelitos en ellas. El piso era de un mármol blanco resplandeciente; había un mostrador al final y dos hileras de lavarropas enfrente de este. Había un lugar de espera con unos viejos sillones cubiertos por seda azul marina con bellos prendedores en la parte trasera. También, una mesa de roble con un vidrio en su parte superior con viejas revistas. Imágenes de ángeles cubrían el papel tapiz texturado de las paredes. Había plantas colgadas del techo, al igual que unos móviles metálicos que producían bellos sonidos cada vez que alguien entraba en el local. Fue hasta el final y se encontró con…. ¿Yukito?

-Hola Saku, ¿cómo estás?

-Bi...bien, pero... ¿Qué haces en una tintorería Yuki?

-Sólo es momentáneo; es una larga historia, la dejaremos para después, y ni una palabra a Touya. Ahora, ¿qué has venido a buscar si no te he visto en toda la semana?

-Es un vestido, que mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji ha traído.

-Bueno, espérame que iré a buscarlo.

Desapareció por una puerta, Sakura se dio vuelta, se apoyó sobre el mostrador y miró la gente pasar. Todos parecían tan llenos, sin ninguna gota de vacío. Y ahora que lo pensaba, todas esas personas habían tenido novios o novias y había sido novios o novias. Habían tenido una persona a quien amar y que les correspondiera. De pronto, un resplandor iluminó el corazón de Sakura… ¿un novio era lo que necesitaba? "Mejor lo dejo para después". Se dio vuelta mientras Yuki traía consigo el vestido.

-Ya está pago; y hazme caso, será mejor que lo abra antes de ir a la fiesta, así será más sorprendente todavía-Me sonrió dulcemente.

-De acuerdo, gracias, nos vemos-Con la mano en la manija de la puerta-¡Alto! ¿Cómo sabes que es para la fiesta de Tomoyo?

-Jajaja, no se te escapa nada. Fácil: Touya y yo trabajamos de mozos también, pero de bebidas no alcohólicas. ¡Servimos para todo!

-Ok. Nos vemos Yuki, espero verte apuesto.

Cerró la puerta tras ese último pedazo de diálogo. Volvió caminando a casa mirando el cielo. Estaba precioso, de un color azul lleno de vida. Los pintorescos locales resaltaban a la vista. ¿Qué hora era? Casi las 3, el tiempo había pasado volando. Pero faltaba mucho para la fiesta, así que se dirigió a la heladería. Era bastante moderna, con banquetas y sillas altas, después de todo eran helados. Pintada con vivos colores, era muy visitada, tenía los mejores helados de la ciudad. Compró un enorme helado de frutilla con limón, todo al agua, y siguió su camino deteniéndose en los negocios de ropa y música. Ah, me olvidaba, cómo iba vestida Sakura: unos jeans oscuros con detalles bordados en rojo y turquesa; unas zapatillas blancas; una musculosa celeste con el estampado de una jirafa, cuyo contorno estaba marcado en blanco; y una campera liviana amarilla y azul cielo.

La tarde no estuvo muy entretenida, para cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, pues estaba "un poco" entusiasmada por al fiesta de esa noche. Por eso se dirigió al parque a yacer bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la fresca brisa revolviendo sus cabellos. Llegó a la entrada y comenzó a caminar por un sendero delimitado por piedras, a cada uno de sus lados tenía flores y árboles. Siguió por el sendero hasta llegar a un puente que cruzaba una parte de un lago, más o menos por el centro del parque. Se relajó debajo de un árbol, de cara al lago, ¡qué sensación la hierba debajo de su cuerpo, soportándolo! Allí se quedó hasta que su reloj dejó que la alarma sonara sin cesar. Volvió, con un nudo en el estómago…

"¿Cuál será mi sorpresa? ¿Un chico? Nnaa, Tommy sabe que mi corazón pertenece a un único chico, que me dio a cambio el suyo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿Y si es un chico? Nooooooo. Ya sé, salgo corriendo. ¿Cuál será mi sorpresa? ¿Y por qué la fiesta tiene que ser en honor mío? ¿Qué he hecho por Tommy como para merecer esto? Mejor vuelvo, me tranquilizo mirando algo de tele y dejo que todo me tome por sorpresa".

Llegué y fui directo a la cocina por una merienda. Terminé relajada en el sillón de la sala mirando "High School Musical: Sing-along", cantando hasta que… el reloj sonó… estaba marcando las… "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué se me vuela el tiempo hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana?".

Subió, se estaba terminando de duchar cuando sonó el timbre. Bajó con una toalla como única prenda y encontró en la puerta de su casa una caja...parecía de zapatos, bueno, no parecía, era… con una nota: "Para tu vestido, nos vemos en la fiesta. Tommy"."Hay Tommy, cómo me malcrías amiga!". Subió a su habitación, Kero se había encargado de poner el vestido sobre su cama para apreciarlo, cuando lo vio se quedó helada…era precioso…era el más hermoso que había visto… como para un quince…

…era un liviano vestido blanco como la nieve "Como la vez que fuimos a esquiar con la clase, como esa nieve que yo pude sentir siendo cuidada por Li", de talle bajo al cuerpo, terminado en una doble pollera… la superior de encaje blanco fruncido…y el corpiño drapeado…

Se lo probó, era perfecto, se veía magnífico en ella. Abrió la caja de sandalias… unas finas sandalias plateadas que daban varias vueltas al tobillo de la persona que las usaba, con un poco de taco. Se las probó, Tomoyo parecía conocerla más que ella misma. "Para algo son las amigas".

Su hermano, que había salido luego de haber dejado su traje, vino a buscarla junto con Yukito. Pero ellos esperaron abajo, porque a Sakura le faltaba… su cabello, se lo dejó suelto, ya en los últimos años había crecido, y se había vuelto ondeado… y los accesorios, se puso aros y pulseras plateadas. ¡Listo!

Bajó con tanta alegría que se tropezó en el anteúltimo escalón, y Yuki que había quedado embobado al igual que Touya, la atajó.

-Guau! Sakura… te ves preciosa! Y espero que tu sorpresa te agarde estando así vestida…

-¿Tu sabías Yukito de mi sorpresa y no me contaste?

-Sí monstruo, pero Tomoyo nos hizo prometer que guardaríamos el secreto. Ahora vamos.

Largo era el viaje, pues parecía que toda la cuidad iba a asistir y tuvieron que tomar muchos caminos. La noche había llegado, ya el cielo era azul marino como los ojos de Erial y no celeste. A pocas cuadras de la casa de Tommy, Saku comenzó a impacientarse y miró por la ventana que la casa sobresalía del vecindario.

Estaba iluminada y tenía una alfombra roja desde la calle hasta la entrada. No había mucha gente afuera, casi todos estaban entrando. Así que Sakura tendría que caminar sola por esa alfombra. El coche se detuvo, el corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Se abrió la puerta trasera, una sandalia plateada apareció detrás de esta luego, el borde de un vestido blanco, hasta que al final apareció la figura portadora de ese vestido y esas sandalias. Los pocos presentes la miraban como si nunca la hubiesen visto. Rika y Yamasaki se acercaron a Sakura por detrás…

-¡Te ves espléndida! ¡Con eso puesto, tu sorpresa no podrá resistirse!-Rika

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también saben de mi sorpresa?-Sakura

-Obviamente, porque entre todos hicimos esta fiesta, creíamos que era tiempo de que tuvieras lago emocionante de golpe para alegrarte-Yamasaki

-¡Y yo que pensé que se habían alejado!-Sakura

-Bueno, basta de charlar…hay que entrar y darle a Sakura su sorpresa antes de que salga corriendo como novia fugitiva.-Rika

-¡Cómo me conoces Rika!-Sakura

Entraron en la mansión de Tomoyo, parecía de verdad un quince, pero con poca gente. En uno de los amplios salones de la familia Daidouji, estaba un escenario de blancas cortinas con una alfombra desde la entrada de este hasta el escenario. A los costados había mesas redondas con sillas y sillones con mesas ratonas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba detrás del escenario espiando hasta que Rika le diera la señal de que estaban todos preparados para sorprender a Sakura.

-Muy bien, ¿estás preparado? ¿y tú?-Tomoyo

-Estamos listos. Pero yo estoy más, gracias por esta oportunidad Tomoyo.

-Sabes que te quiero como a un hermano y que los dos me importan mucho, bueno, tres, tanto Sakura como tú, como…

Ya todos en sus lugares, Sakura había quedado parada en la puerta del salón, hasta que Rika la llamó, estaba junto con las demás chicas.

-Muy bien… ¡primer año de la secundaria Tomoeda! Bueno, chicos, todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, todos menos alguien… Sakura...que es a quien va dedicada esta fiesta. Pero no la hagamos esperar y comencemos.

-Primero...Una demostración de alguien cercano a todos nosotros, que ha vuelto desde su país de origen por un intercambio… Ha perfeccionado su gimnasia rítmica, artística y acrobática… denle un aplauso de bienvenida…

Sakura ya había visto a esa persona, había algo que se le hacía familiar, fuera quien fuera tenía un traje de bufón con una remera con una estrella y unos pantalones abombados, sobre la remera una especie de pechera con cascabeles y a pesar de todo se movía tan bien…esos pasos y esas coreografías...eran conocidas….era…

-MEILING!??

-Hasta que por fin me descubriste… -Corrió a abrazarla...Lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas… Lo mismo le pasaba a Sakura…- Jajaja...Perdona que no te avisamos…Los chicos querían hacerte una sorpresa...Dicen que en los últimos años desde que nos fuimos has estado triste aunque no lo demuestres. Pero aquí estamos de vuelta…!-Meiling

-Te he extrañado…pero… ¿cómo has vuelto?-Sakura

-Tranquila…antes que nada es necesario darte tu sorpresa…-Meiling

-¿Qué? Pensé que tu eras la sorpresa…-Sakura, mientras tanto Tomoyo guiña un ojo a alguien detrás de las cortinas del escenario.

-Parece que me has olvidado…-Una voz sale por detrás de las cortinas blancas, cuya dueña es un persona portadora de un traje negro.

Lágrimas que anhelaban salir de esos ojos esmeraldas desde hacía años ya no pudieron resistirse… Simplemente Sakura saltó de su asiento en busca de esa persona que tanto amaba…

-Syaoran!!!-Sakura

-Mi flor de cerezo…has tardado un poco en acordarte…sé que esto debe resultar un tanto shockeante, pero disfrutemos de la fiesta que tenemos toda la vida para estar al tanto de cada uno-Syaoran

Bailaron toda la noche, Syaoran tenía un traje que hacía juego con el de Sakura debido a la blanca camisa debajo del saco. Fue una fiesta inolvidable, una fiesta de en sueño… y ahora Sakura tendría toda su vida para cuidar a Li…

Pero… ¿Li seguía enamorado de Sakura?...


	2. Izumi

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews: Gretykinomoto, Sra. Malfoy Li, HiKaRi-09. Aquí tienen la actualización ya que no me pude contener de aguantar por lo menos una semana más y continuarla.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-¿Qué? Pensé que tu eras la sorpresa…-Sakura, mientras tanto Tomoyo guiña un ojo a alguien detrás de las cortinas del escenario._

_-Parece que me has olvidado…-Una voz sale por detrás de las cortinas blancas, cuya dueña es un persona portadora de un traje negro._

_Lágrimas que anhelaban salir de esos ojos esmeraldas desde hacía años ya no pudieron resistirse… Simplemente Sakura saltó de su asiento en busca de esa persona que tanto amaba…_

_-Syaoran!-Sakura_

_-Mi flor de cerezo…has tardado un poco en acordarte…sé que esto debe resultar un tanto shockeante, pero disfrutemos de la fiesta que tenemos toda la vida para estar al tanto de cada uno-Syaoran_

_Bailaron toda la noche, Syaoran tenía un traje que hacía juego con el de Sakura debido a la blanca camisa debajo del saco. Fue una fiesta inolvidable, una fiesta de en sueño… y ahora Sakura tendría toda su vida para cuidar a Li…_

_Pero… ¿Li seguía enamorado de Sakura?..._

Cierto…esa era una gran duda… ¿seguiría nuestro lobo enamorado de Sakura?...

"Sakura se ve radiante, más bella que nunca, tiene ese brillo singular y único en los ojos, es como si siguiera enamorada de mí luego de estos años…pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo puede seguir enamorada de mí luego de tanto tiempo?... Yo ya la he olvidado, no completamente, pero no me interesa… Debo sacármela de la cabeza, debo recordar que tengo dueña… mejor no le digo todavía a Saku, si es que le importo tanto como creo, le rompería el corazón. Mejor le digo la otra noticia y le pido a Mei y a Tomoyo que averigüen qué siente Saku por mí…" Syaoran.

Olvidé mencionarlo, pero Syaoran había sacado a bailar a su flor de cerezo…

"Es como un sueño hecho realidad… no puedo creer lo feliz que me han hecho mis amigos en una noche… pero… hay un brillo de preocupación en los ojos de mi Syaorann… ¿Mío? ¿O será de otra?... Mejor lo dejo para después y aprovecho la noche… por ahí me llevo una probada de esos labios de lobezno tan cercanos a los míos…" Sakura.

Más alejadas a estos, en vez de estar bailando, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban conversando…

-¿Qué piensas si Syaoran le da la gran noticia enfrente de todos?-Meiling

-¿Qué gran noticia? No me has comentado nada… Pero sea lo que sea estoy de acuerdo…-Tomoyo

-Es que a ti también te encantará, ya que yo también preparé una sorpresa por mi cuenta…-Meiling

-De acuerdo, ve a buscar a Li que yo le daré una breve presentación…-Tomoyo

Se dirige hacia el escenario…

-Bien, y ahora, Syaoran nos dará un noticia, aunque en realidad será él junto con Meiling… Chicos…si quieren subir…

-Bueno…mejor que sea Syaoran… yo no podría-Meiling

-Bien… hemos hablado con el director de la secundaria Tomoeda…y con el director de nuestro colegio de Hong Kong, y aunque es un poco dificultoso sé que lo lograremos… Sakura, Tomoyo… volveremos a Hong Kong, pero con ustedes, e iremos a la misma secundaria, y no nos olvidamos de los demás, ¡pues ellos también vendrán, será un intercambio en masa!-Syaoran

-Y además, Tommy, perdona, pero con Rika, Chijaru y Naoko, te hemos preparado una sorpresa especial…-Meiling

-¿Qué? ¿Sorpresa? Ummm…no me gusta para nada… ¿qué me podrían dar que me haga falta?-Tomoyo

-Bueno, no iremos solos a Hong Kong, alguien nos acompañará, si esa persona tiene el placer de venir hasta aquí a buscar su premio…-Tomoyo

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, de pronto, en la puerta apareció con un traje azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos y sus mechones de pelos…

-¿Eriol?-Tomoyo. "¿Por qué me tengo que sonrojar? ¿Acaso me gusta? De acuerdo, en vez de hacer como Sakura, lo pienso ahora… Puede que sí… puede que no… la forma en que me está mirando es bastante sensual y tentadora…(se relame los labios mientras estos le tiemblan) Viene hacia mí con ese porte caballeroso… el helado se derrite por el Sol y yo me derrito por ti… Eriol. ¿Aclaré ya que no me gusta? Bueno… por esta vez hago como Sakura y lo dejo, porque prefiero disfrutar de este Tom Felton y esta noche…Esperen… ahora que recuerdo… Mei dijo que nos acompañaría… Siiiiiii! OH no, de nuevo me estoy sonrojando y siento que tengo una sonrisa sin motivo alguno, y una felicidad espontánea y del momento…"

-Mi princesa… que hermoso vestido… y con ese peinado, y esa leve brisa te hacen juego con la alegría de tus ojos amatistas…-Eriol

-Que caballero que eres Eriol…pero… ¿cómo?- La silenció con un dedo en sus labios y una maravillosa sonrisa…

-¿Siempre tan curiosa? Mejor vamos a los jardines, y Meiling, tendrás que venir con nosotros, porque debo informarles algo que he notado y que me ha dicho cierta persona…-Eriol-Sakura, te ves preciosa… Syaoran… si nos disculpan…

Afuera, por una puerta lateral que había en el salón, se salía a los jardines; hacía rato que mailing se había cambiado por un provocativo vestido rojo con algunos brillos y unos tacos que hacían juego… y se había recogido el pelo estilo media colita pero sin llegar a serlo con unos invisibles…y su pelo tenía unas ondas bien marcadas en las puntas… Bueno, volviendo al jardín…

Con una fuente en el centro, por lo menos en esta parte de los jardines de la familia Daidouji, y miles de flores, en especial rosas… y árboles con pequeñas pero escasas luces. Había un camino que llevaba a una pérgola circular blanca adornada con tules rosados y blancos en sus pasamanos y bellos arreglos de rosas. Eriol fue hasta esta y se detuvo apoyándose en el pasamanos de frente a las chicas.

Por un breve momento hubo un silencio entre ellos, Eriol admiraba el vestido de Tomoyo: que marcaba sus curvas, era un vestido azul noche; un corsé con detalles bordados, un vestido que rozaba la mojada hierba del jardín y apenas dejaba ver los finos tacos plateados, tenía dos partes donde se fruncía. Y en todo el vestido había pequeñas mostacillas y perlas que parecían salpicadas con un pincel y daban un toque único a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo admiraba la figura de Eriol, primero comenzó mirándolo desde abajo hasta que llegó a su cara y sus ojos se conectaron. Ambos cortaron la conexión de inmediato y se sonrojaron. Meiling simplemente pensaba…"Cuando Syaoran la vio se quedó paralizado, pero no se sonrojó. Tengo miedo de que tenga algo que ver con Izumi. Si es por ella, no la dejaré en paz hasta que Sakura y Syaoran estén juntos".

-Bueno… si puedo tener su atención… Chicas, estamos en problemas… Izumi Onimoto… ¿Se preguntan quién es o de dónde la conozco? Iba conmigo al colegio antes de viajar a Hong Kong, y esperaba que nunca se llegaran a encontrar ella y Syaoran, pero no fue así. Simplemente ella es lo opuesto a Sakura, en vez de ser amable, dulce y fiel. Puede que sea capitana de las porristas, pero es una engreída, consentida y egoísta; y lo peor, Syaoran se ha enamorado de ella debido a que sabe actuar, y cuando la conoces la principio aparenta ser tan dulce como la misma miel. Pero eso no es el mayor problema, el verdadero es Sakura. Por alguna razón, desde que vio a Li por última vez, su amor por él ha crecido en importancia y en límites, y ahora que Li es novio de Izumi e iremos todos a Hong Kong, debemos pensar entre todos la forma de separar a los tortolitos y hacer que las almas gemelas se encuentren-Eriol

-Pero… ¿no hay ningún pero capaz de salvarnos?-Meiling

-De hecho, creo que sí, porque si Syaoran pasa más tiempo con Sakura y demostramos cuan engreída es Izumi podremos unirlos. Además, entre todos podemos. Pero Sakura no debe enterarse, aunque se entere de lo de Izumi, debemos ayudarla a que mantenga la esperanza. Bien, cada uno a sus puestos. Meiling, tu aquí eres la de mayor poder de persuasión junto conmigo, pues yo soy su mejor amigo varón y tu eres su prima. Tomoyo, tú alimentarás la esperanza de Sakura en todo momento y le servirás tu apoyo incondicional de siempre cuando se entere… y además… bailarás conmigo esta pieza-Eriol

-De acuerdo, yo me iré yendo a cuidar a la parejita mientras ustedes (que son otra) pasan el rato juntos-Meiling

Mei se retira, y al llegar al salón, busca por todas partes a Syaoran y a Sakura. Sólo encuentra a su primo, que está un poco incómodo con la mirada de los presentes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Meiling

-Nada… es que…-Syaoran

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Dónde está Sakura?-Meiling

- Es que Izumi y yo somos novios Mei e iba a contarle a Saku acerca de ella cuando llegáramos a Hong Kong, pero se me escapó mientras bailábamos..., les iba a contar a todos cuando llegáramos, pero parece que sólo debo poner al tanto a Daidouji. Me voy a buscar a Eriol-Syaoran

-OH, perfecto, qué caballero. Y no, no buscarás a Eriol sino hasta después de la fiesta, pues está con Tomoyo-"Menos mal que Erio me puso al tanto antes" Meiling.

-¿Con Tomoyo? ¿Eriol ama a Tomoyo? ¿Desde cuándo?-Syaoran

-Definitiva y obviamente eres idiota. Pero dime, ¿dónde está Sakura?-Meiling

-No lo sé, creo que Chijaru y las demás la siguieron, pregúntale a sus respectivas citas-Syaoran

-Muy bien, ehh… Yamasaki… ¿Has visto a las chicas? –Meiling

-Sí, se fueron detrás del escenario por Sakura, pero no quise entrometerme-Yamasaki

-Gracias, y por favor entretén a Li-Meiling

Ya detrás del escenario, Sakura estaba en una silla con aspecto vacío e indiferente. Las chicas la rodeaban y hablaban entre ellas, pues la flor de cerezo no contestaba.

Cuando Mei se acercó, Sakura levantó su vista unos segundos… La prima del lobo miró hacia dos pequeñas fosas esmeraldas sin vida, como si en un segundo un viento ambarino se hubiese llevado todo su brillo.

Luego de unos segundos, lágrimas escaparon de los ojos jade y su dueña se lanzó a los brazos de Rika.

-Está bien Saku, te han herido. Tarde o temprano lo hubieses sabido pero, no de esta forma. Llora lo que quieras, él la pagará caro-Rika

-Meiling, ¿qué le ha pasado a Syaoran? ¿Acaso su nueva novia lo ha vuelto un indiferente o ignorante a los sentimientos ajenos?-Naoko

-Chicas, será mejor que llevemos a Sakura a una habitación a que se recueste, luego les cuento, pero antes… Sakura, te pido que revivas el momento en el que estabas hablando con Li una sola vez más…-Meiling

-Sé que puedes Sakura, eres la más fuerte de todas-Chijaru

-Estábamos bailando…

_Flashback_

_Bailaban sin cesar al compás de la música; todo el mundo comentaba lo bien que se veían juntos, pero lo indiferente y tranquilo que se veía Syaoran, a diferencia de Sakura…_

_-Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte; y ahora nos veremos todo el día, pues iremos a la misma secundaria junto con los otros, y mi madre se ha ofrecido a brindarte una habitación en nuestra mansión, al igual que ha Tomoyo y Eriol. Aunque por ahí te gustaría quedarte en alguna habitación del colegio en compañía de las chicas. Los chicos, Chijaru, Naoko y Rika, tendrán sus habitaciones en el colegio. En cambio tu tienes la opción de ir a mi mansión o ir con los demás-Syaoran_

_-De acuerdo, lo pensaré junto con Eriol y Tomoyo, además de Meiling. Pero te advierto que me parece un cambio muy grande para mí, aunque lo aceptaré de todas maneras, volveremos a estar como en la primaria._

_-Saku… -"Qué preciosos ojos jade, son como dos fosas profundas de esmeraldas; siempre fue linda, pero no tanto como mi novia… Ella sí que es la estrella de mi vida…sus ojos...los ojos de…"-…mi preciosa Izumi…-Syaoran_

_-¿Disculpa?-Sakura, con el corazón en la boca- ¿Quién es Izumi?_

_-OH, es mi novia nada más. Pero cuando la conozcas…-Syaoran, no llegó a completar la frase pues Sakura ya se había alejado en dirección a las chicas-… verás cuan fantástica es… ¿Sakura?_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Gracias Sakura, ahora iré a ver a Tomoyo, mientras que las chicas se quedan contigo. Espérenme, enseguida vuelvo-Meiling

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta encontrarse con Tomoyo, todavía bailando con Eriol en los jardines.

-Perdona Eriol, de verdad. Perdona Tomoyo, pero ha surgido un problema… Sakura ya se ha enterado y no de un modo demasiado lindo-Meiling-¿Qué haremos?

-Relájate, pensaremos en lago. Mientras tanto es necesario que Sakura y Meiling se queden en tu casa Tomoyo, para reparar parte de lo daños...si no es ningún problema-Eriol

-Desde luego que no… y antes de que me cuentes sobre Sakura, daré por terminada la velada. Oh, Eriol, gracias por el baile, y habla con Syaoran-Tomoyo

-De nada, y lo haré princesa. Si me disculpan chicas, iré con el desalmado. OH… perdonen… olvidé decirles que nuestro vuelo a Hong Kong es este Domingo, por lo cual tenemos 3 días, para amortiguar todo daño y preparar algún plan para el vuelo. Buenas noches-Eriol

Meiling puso al tanto a Tomoyo sobre lo que había pasado con Sakura. Tomoyo entró al salón, y anunció al público:

-Muy bien, primer año, el domingo a las 10:30 hs es el vuelo a Hong Kong, China. Nos encontraremos a las 9:30 hs en al entrada del aeropuerto para mejor organización. Cualquier duda es el vuelo B2P. Tenemos 3 días para organizar todo, pero antes de que se vayan… -Tomoyo vio, cómo Meiling sacaba a Sakura del salón y la conducía a una de las habitaciones, y cómo Eriol se iba junto con Syaoran a su casa- tendremos mañana una reunión en el centro comercial de Tomoeda a las 3 de la tarde, pues ha surgido un inconveniente que debemos arreglar. Chicos, chicas, nuestro motivo de la fiesta se ha complicado. Mañana nos vemos-Tomoyo.

Todos se retiraron, mientras que Tomoyo subía a su habitación para encontrarse con un Sakura dormida y una Meiling preocupada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana iremos al centro comercial y les informaremos a los demás lo que ha sucedido-Tomoyo

-Pero…¿qué haremos con Sakura?-Meiling

-Mmmm, le pediré a Yukito que la lleve al centro-Tomoyo-, espera que lo llamo, y llamo a Eriol para contarle sobre mañana y luego vamos a dormir.

-¿Y qué haremos con Syaoran?-Meiling

-Se ha ido a casa de Eriol, le pediré que se quede en vez de ir con nosotros mañana, y le diré que lo pondré al tanto luego de la reunión-Tomoyo

-Buena idea, iré a sacarme este vestido y estos tacos…-Meiling

Tomoyo llama a Yukito…

-¿Yukito? Perdona que te moleste…pero necesito que me hagas un favor…-Tomoyo

-Sí… ¿qué sucede Tomoyo?, he sentido una presencia débil en Sakura-Yukito

-Tuvimos un problema con el reencuentro entre Syao y Saku… y necesito que mañana la lleves al centro contigo mientras que me reúno con los demás en el centro comercial a las 3 para contarles qué sucedió. Mañana te llamaré y te contaré todo-Tomoyo

-De acuerdo, iré a recogerla2-Yukito

-Gracias…adiós Yukito.

Colgó, y llamó al celular de Eriol…

-Eriol, mañana deberás quedarte con Syaoran en tu casa. Pero te llamaré para contarte lo sucedido mañana-Tomoyo

-Está bien, hablamos mañana. ¿Cómo está Sakura?-Eriol

-Durmiendo por suerte, estaba agotada. Nos vemos Eriol, adiós-Tomoyo

-Adiós princesa-Eriol


	3. He perdido tu corazón

Mientras Tomoyo y Meiling dormían, Sakura tenía una pesadilla…

"…_Era ella, en una habitación oscura llena de objetos que le impedían desplazarse bien… Sólo había una ventana por la cual entraba la luz de la Luna e iluminaba parte de la habitación. En un rápido movimiento, escuchó el sonido de una vieja vasija al romper contra el piso; se dio vuelta al instante, y comenzó a buscar algo con lo cual defenderse de cualquier cosa o persona que estuviera conviviendo con ella en la habitación… Pero sin ningún resultado, sentía como ese poder que emanaba la otra criatura se acercaba y la acechaba… De pronto, la criatura se halló en el mismo corredor que la flor de cerezo… vino con pesado trote; Sakura, en un intento de esconderse cayó al suelo y se encontró cara a cara con su oponente…. Sus mechones marrones caían sobre su cara, sus lagos ambarinos dejaban ver indiferencia e ignorancia, sostenía una espada… y por alguna razón quería lastimar a Sakura… con lágrimas en los ojos, el puro cerezo tanteaba en la oscuridad con el fin de encontrar algo con lo cual defenderse… terminó encontrando una espada que parecía estar allí a propósito… Comenzaron a combatir el uno contra el otro, Sakura había aprendido algo de esgrima y se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, tenía el don de la agilidad y los reflejos…pero Syaoran tenía el don de la fuerza y conocía a fondo las artes marciales… En un rápido movimiento, Syaoran acorraló a Sakura…_

_-¿A qué has venido?-Syaoran_

_-¿Qué? Syaoran… ¿qué sucede?-Sakura_

_-¿No ves que peleando no obtendrás lo que buscas?-Syaoran_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Insinúas que yo he empezado la pelea?-Sakura_

_-Kinomoto, debes darte cuenta de que yo me he llevado lo que tú más valoras, y lo he perdido, pues ya no me interesas… en estos momentos tengo el corazón de Izumi en mis manos…el tuyo está perdido, ya no significas nada para mí-Syaoran_

_-¿Mi corazón? ¿Lo has perdido? ¿Izumi?-Sakura_

_-Si… y por interponerte entre mi amada y yo… he venido a acabar con al causa de mis problemas… ¡TU!-Syaoran. Clavó su espada en el corazón de Sakura…pero ella no sentía nada, ya que él lo había perdido…"_

Sakura despertó de golpe llorando, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho… Meiling acudió al sonido… al igual que Tomoyo… las dos asustadas…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Meiling- Sakura…¿te encuentras bien?

-Sakura…por favor…cuéntanos que sucedido-Tomoyo. Llevaba una mano en su corazón pues estaba tan preocupada por ese ruido que había corrido hasta allí.

-Li…Li…-Sakura. Lágrimas como gotas de cristal, se extendían por sus ropas y las sábanas-Li…me clavó una espada en el corazón, pero afortunadamente no sentí dolor…pues el ya se había encargado de quitármelo y perderlo… Dijo que era una especie de estorbo para él.

-Pe…Pero ¿qué dices? No pudo ser real, pues hemos estado contigo desde que te acostaste…él está con Hitaguizawa… Tomoyo…-Meiling

-Ha sido una pesadilla, no veo marcas físicas, sino que las marcas que Li le han hecho son amorosas, supongo que al saber que tenía novia y que se había olvidado de ella, sintió a través de la pesadilla sus emociones…Sakura, preferiría que nos contaras tu pesadilla-Tomoyo

-De acuerdo-Sakura. Comenzó a relatar, en pocos momentos había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Pero haberlo contado era como sacarse un nudo del estómago, Ya se había repuesto del susto- Eso es todo…

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?- Meiling

-A beber algo. Quédense, estoy bien- Sakura

-¿Segura?- Meiling

-Sí- sakura

Se encontró con un sombrío corredor… al llegar a la cocina observó la Luna… tan preciosa, tan inigualable, tan… amada… Más lágrimas… "Sakura, por favor, cálmate; recuerda que al igual que Li, tu no sientes nada por él. Eres como una cáscara, por dentro vacía. Li no importa, nunca te ha importado, era ese aprecio desde que se fue que hizo que te comportaras como lo hiciste. Es cierto, no siento nada por él, simplemente me he engañado, es un simple amigo para mí y nos une un lazo demasiado fuerte. Estas lágrimas derrochadas son de la emoción de habérmelo encontrado luego de tantos años... ¿será esa la dura verdad?" Se estaba engañando a ella misma, pero nadie podía demostrarlo… a menos que alguien le leyera la mente… Caminó de vuelta hasta la habitación, sin antes golpearse en las costillas con un estante que no percibió...

Se fue a dormir, y cuando se levantó vio las camas desarmadas de Mei y Tommy, con lo cual deberían estar abajo. Adormecida, abrió la ventana con la certeza que era un día totalmente gris... la fresca brisa matutina la despertó; bajó hasta la cocina donde estaban sus amigas...

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-Tomoyo. "¿Trata de canalizar su dolor comiendo? Mejor hacemos algo divertido hasta que llegue Yukito".

-Sí. Mejor que nunca, me di cuenta que no amo a Li, simplemente me emocioné por su llegada luego de tanto tiempo-Sakura.

"¿Qué? Si ella no gusta de Li, yo estoy casada con Yamasaki" Meiling.

"Bueno, parece que esto se está saliendo de control, espero que Yukito pueda ayudarnos" Tomoyo.

-Sakura, estábamos esperando a que bajaras para decirte que Yukito llamó, dice que irá al centro y que te llevará porque quiere mostrarte algunas cosas. Toma un baño, pasará a eso de la una...-Tomoyo

-¿Y ustedes qué harán? Porque no se van a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, así que vengan conmigo-Sakura

-No podemos. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que nos vayamos a Hong Kong, mientras que Tomoyo saldrá con Eriol-Meiling

-Entiendo… ¿y con Eriol, eh? ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Tomoyo sería tan rápida?-Sakura

-¿Rápida? Por favor Sakura, solo salimos de amigos; y mejor apresúrate porque falta poco para que llegue Yukito-Tomoyo

Sakura salió de la cocina y se dirigió a tomar el baño caliente que tanto necesitaba. Pero no tomó uno, sino que tomó el típico bañó griego. Así lo hizo, mientras que Meiling se había cambiado para ir al centro comercial con Tomoyo y allí encontrarse con los demás. ¿Hace falta describir sus respectivos atuendos? Bueno, creo que sí… Mei llevaba un capri color beige y una remera de corte chino sin mangas color rojo que resaltaba sus ojos, y unas sandalias de igual color. Tomoyo, un vestido blanco con pequeños detalles de flores turquesas con dos hojitas verdes, y tenía un lazo que se ataba en la cintura; Sakura se había puesto unos jeans claros con la remera de suplente de las Leonas (equipo de hockey femenino de Argentina) y unas zapatillas de loneta blancas…

Mei miraba desesperada el reloj intentando que con su desesperación el tiempo pasara rápido. Tomoyo estaba preparando una vianda para que Yukito y Sakura almorzaran en el parque del centro bajo un árbol. Sakura paseaba por los jardines, con la mirada perdida en cada rosa que veía… "_Si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, hoy tendría esta cantidad y mucho más de estas bellas rosas como regalo y muestra de su aprecio…pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? Son sólo mentiras, él nunca me ha querido, y yo nunca lo he amado. Simplemente fue un simple amor juvenil, de pequeños, uno de esos de los que nada se recuerda cuando se crece y que no valieron la pena los sentimientos sentidos… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Yo lo amo y él ya no me ve, soy translúcida, transparente, un fantasma olvidado por ser ¿dulce tal vez? ¿Inocente?... Hubiese tenido una mejor vida si las cartas nunca hubiesen sido tan pocas, así estaría aún con Li... Lo amo, y me desvelo de dolor al verlo enamorado de otra... Y ahora que recuerdo, la promesa... espero que no me afecte... no quiero que.._." Sakura

Sonó el timbre, pero todas tardaron en responder, cada una estaba tildada… Sakura con esas bellas rosas del jardín… Mei con el antiguo reloj de roble de la pared… Tomoyo con una foto de Sakura y Syaoran en la fiesta de despedida de Li…

Yukito estaba con una camisa blanca, jeans claros, y unas Topper blancas... Esperó hasta que salió Tomoyo con su videocámara en la mano... grabando al lindo galán que escoltaría a la esmeralda a un paseo para olvidar penas...

Sakura POV

Se fueron y comenzaron a caminar a través de las amplias calles, era "su" día gris... parecía que el tiempo le hiciera caso a su estado de ánimo... y a pesar de la tristeza, ver a Yukito allí a su lado, le hacía una mezcla en el estómago y no podía evitar las ganas de sonreír...

-Sakura... ¿Lo has encontrado al final?-Yukito

-¿Ehh? ¿A quién te refieres Yuki?- Sakura

-Tú sabes, tu amor... es apersona por la cual te desvelas...- Yukito

-Entiendo, y la verdad que no es nadie Yuki, no necesito de un chico para ser feliz...-Sakura

Le tapó la boca con un dedo, como diciendo que callara...-Nunca digas eso, tarde o temprano, terminamos viviendo del amor y el cariño de alguien. Pero voy a ser fiel a tu palabra, aunque necesito que me expliques por qué esa tristeza... ¿acaso tienes un amor prohibido?- Yukito

-Por favor... si Touya te escuchara...-Sakura

-Pero Touya no está aquí, y aunque lo estuviera, este asunto es entre nosotros dos y tú eres bastante mayor para estar enamorada... Sakura, sea lo que sea lo que te esté molestando, eres muy querida y has sido bendecida con una dulzura y una inocencia que casi nadie tiene... Además de haber sido una Card Captors... así que dime... ¿a dónde se ha ido tu felicidad? Estos últimos dos años no has sido la misma... y espero que Hong Kong te de alegría...-Yukito

-Yuki, deja de preocuparte por mí... Me recuerdas a los antiguos juglares de la Edad Media, quienes cantaban para aliviar las pesadumbres de almas ajenas... ¿eres mi juglar?-Sakura

-Parece que prestas atención en la clase de Literatura... y no soy tu juglar, soy tu guarda, tu ángel, tu Yue... ¿recuerdas?-Yukito

-Cierto... pero no necesito que me cuides, me basto yo sola...-Sakura

-Se te nota tras esa sonrisa, que de verdad estás preocupada. No puedes fingir todo el tiempo... Ya llegamos, y espero que me digas qué te sucede o de lo contrario le diré a Touya un verdadero motivo para que te quedes en Tomoeda...-Yukito

-Me atrapaste... Yuki, es Li... No estoy segura de lo que siento por él... pero me siento demasiada triste al verlo con otra... No quiero pensar que lo amo, porque sería admitir que dependo de él para ser feliz. Nunca me gustó la idea de depender de algo o alguien para mi felicidad...-Sakura

-Lo sabía, y aunque te moleste, deberás afrontar la idea de estar enamorada de Li, pues es la verdad... Lo supe desde antes de que tú te dieras cuenta... A un ángel no puedes ocultarle nada... jaja. Mejor vamos, nos queda mucho por recorrer y muy poco tiempo... Además, se me ocurre que con un poco de ropa nueva para el viaje, deslumbrarás a cierta persona...-Yukito

-¿Qué? No quiero. Te lo dije para que no le dijeras nada a mi hermano; pero no es motivo para llevarme de compras... Yukito...-Sakura

-Vamos Sakura, estamos cerca del shopping...-Yukito

Entraron a un edificio con vidrios en lugar de paredes, completamente iluminado por la poca luz del sol que había ese día. Era de varios pisos de altura, y lo peor de todo, más de la mitad estaba ocupado con negocios de ropa... Yukito la obligó a comprarse ropa en Muaa especialmente, ya que tenía una colección dedicada al Romance... ¿casualidad? No lo creo. Ya salían con las bolsas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se les había hecho.

¿Y Tomoyo y Meiling? Se juntaron con los demás...

**Flashback**

_-Oigan, estuve pensando, ya que iremos a Hong Kong, y seguramente Li le ha ofrecido a Sakura hospedarse en su casa, podremos convencerla de que acepte-Rika _

_-Sí, será fácil, le digo que yo también lo haré y termino cambiando inesperadamente. Tengo una idea…pero es un poco arriesgada y es medio difícil dada nuestra relación con Sakura. Pensaba en una gran pelea, primero que Sakura se peleara con Li…y para eso necesitamos un galán que esté a punto de besarla cuando Li se encuentre ahí, eso le provocará celos y Sakura se enojará con él por el pretexto de ser muy cuida, además del de fijarse en lo que ella hace cuando ella ya es bastante grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero el problema es hacer que Sakura quiera besar a su chico… tenemos que buscar la manera de insertarle que aunque ella "no ame" a Syaoran, besarse con otro, es "bueno" para su relación. Y eso será fácil, Rika, Chijaru y Naoko, ustedes encontrarán la manera. Bueno, si ellos se enojan, Sakura vendrá en busca de ayuda, y me lastima mucho decirles que deberemos darle la espalda. Debemos enojarnos con ella…-Tomoyo_

_-¿Qué? Pobre Sakura, suficiente con el joven Li, ¿ahora sus amigos de toda la vida?... No sé si es buena idea, se sentirá sola en el mundo, no va a sentir nuestro amor, va a querer regresar y hasta emanará lágrimas cristalinas… de esas que demuestran que algo le rozó lo más profundo de su corazón… no sé si su dulzura podrá soportar todo…-Meiling_

_-Espera…no he terminado, puede que parezca débil, pero Sakura adquiere mucho poder cuando está con Li a solas, o cuando se siente demasiado feliz o demasiado triste, y como lo estará, tendrá el poder de aguantar… y creo que se ha vuelto un poco orgullosa, así que no llorará adelante nuestro y resistirá lo posible… Bueno, prosigo… cuando ella se haya enojado con Li, y venga en busca de ayuda y le demos la espalda y adquiera poder y resistencia, además de fortaleza interna, haremos llegar por medio de alguien la historia a oídos de Li, preferiblemente cuando esté en su mansión… así estarán ellos dos solos… Li puede que sea fuerte por fuera, pero al saber el estado de Sakura se preocupará e intentará ayudarla, y esa preocupación lo alejará de Izumi. Cuando de alguna manera Sakura lo perdone, y se encuentren muy cerca, dejaremos todo en manos de Cupido…-Tomoyo_

_-Me parece buena idea, pero si Sakura se hospeda con Syaoran, los primeros días tendrá que soportar a Izumi… y además… ¿quién será el galán?-Rika_

_-Por el bien de Sakura y Li, tendrá que ser su mejor amigo… Eriol… no les digo que la besará, pero hará como que la besa…y allí surgirán los celos…además de hospedarse también con Sakura… también con Sakura… también tenemos que dedicarnos a desenmascarar la verdadera personalidad de Izumi Onimoto-Tomoyo. "Esto es por el bien de Sakura, aunque ame a Eriol, se que él no me romperá el corazón…"_

_-Muy bien, creo que no queda nada que hablar… así que básicamente el plan es ese… luego agregaremos lo que se nos ocurra durante nuestra larga estadía… Chicos… ¿cuánto tardarán los tórtolos en darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro? ¿Cuánto tardará Li en darse cuenta que Izumi no sustituye el amor de Sakura? Y si Sakura está enojado con él, ¿Por qué habría de perdonarlo? Sabemos que Li puede irse por los caños con algunas expresiones…-Chijaru_

_-Despreocúpense, aunque a veces no piense antes de hablar, se arrepentirá de todo lo que le diga a Sakura y tratará de hablar con ella más desesperadamente cuando sepa que le hemos dado la espalda-Meiling_

_-Bueno, nos vemos en dos días, traigan "ayuda" portátil-Tomoyo_

_Todos se retiraron, Mei y Tommy se quedaron a tomar un helado y seguir conversando… ya que Sakura, Li y Eriol tenían poderes, y nadie de sus compañeros sabía…_

_-Mei… ¿cómo haremos para que Sakura parezca de verdad enamorada de Eriol? Porque si le pedimos que finja, seremos descubiertos-Tomoyo_

_-No te preocupes, como Eriol es la reencarnación de Cloe, puede usar el poder de la carta amor, y hacer que Sakura lo ame sin darse cuenta…-Meiling_

_-¿Hace cuánto llevas pensando eso?-Tomoyo_

_-Desde que empezó la fiesta, porque cuando llegamos, Syaoran parecía un poco dolido al pensar en ver a Sakura y pensé que algo andaba mal… entonces empecé a pensar en una manera de hacer que volvieran si se peleaban-Meiling_

_-Me sorprendes… ¿Te molesta acompañarme a la sedería?, si él intenta ser perdonado, debemos darle a Sakura un traje perfecto para la ocasión…-Tomoyo_

_-Por lo menos no has grabado nuestra reunión…-Meiling_

_-De hecho, lo hice… por si algún día necesitábamos algo de qué reírnos…-Tomoyo_

_-Eres sorprendente y predecible… te daré algunos consejos si piensas hacerle un vestuario completo a Saku… camisones, vestidos de salida, vestidos finos y algunos trajes de combate…-Meiling- y un vestido de princesa…_

_-Si me dices para qué son los camisones y los trajes de combate te lo agradeceré, y el vestido de princesa también…-Tomoyo_

_-Bien… los de combate, porque de seguro que la madre de Syao querrá que no pierdan su habilidad y los hará pelear el uno contra el otro… el de princesa, porque cuando se reconcilien haremos una fiesta en la cual el tema sea "Meant for each other" con príncipes y princesas de la historia… y por último, los camisones… verás, Sakura siempre se despierta en mitad de la noche cuando algo anda mal… la habitación que yo hice especialmente para ella es la que está enfrente de la de mi primo… Si Sakura se despierta temprano por su desdicha, mi primo la oirá pues "arreglé" uno de los tablones del pasillo para que chillara y resonara en la pieza de Syao. Eso lo hice especialmente para ellos… y pensemos que si Syao se despierta y la acompaña, puede que ella se vea más vulnerable de noche, cuando está más débil; así, el pobre de Syao querrá protegerla a toda costa… y terminarán perdonándose…-Meiling_

_-Oye Mei, ¿eres adivina o algo por el estilo?-Tomoyo_

_-Mi lado de la familia ha recibido algunos dones clarividentes… y yo no soy la excepción, lo único que tengo corazonadas en vez de visiones o esas cosas… cuando Sakura se puso mal por el boca floja de Syao, tuve una corazonada que me decía qué hacer… y hoy tengo una que me ayuda con el problema de Syao y Saku… pero aunque me ayude, no me previene de los obstáculos que puedan surgir, eso es algo malo…-Meiling_

_-No importa, es sorprendente… Ahora vamos a la sedería, me ayudas a elegir las telas y los colores, y regresamos a casa antes de que lo hagan Yukito y Sakura, para disimular que hemos salido…-Tomoyo_

_-Muy bien… lo mejor será elegir colores delicados y telas finas-Meiling- como seda, nylon, color crema…etc…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Los dos días previos al viaje, todos estuvieron muy inquietos, estaban seguros de que el viaje estaría muy silencioso… la única excepción era la joven Kinomoto, sus ojos jades esmeraldas se habían convertido en piedras jades empolvadas por descuido y parecía que hacía varios años que no eran lustradas… Saber que su amor tenía novia y la había sustituido era muy doloroso, pero ella iba a demostrar que podía, que podía ganarle a cualquier obstáculo en su camino, que podría patearlo cual piedra en el suelo…


	4. Cercanías inoportunas

**Cercanías inoportunas**

Dos días habían pasado, era la mañana donde todo cambiaría, era un nuevo comienzo para el primer año de la secundaria Tomoeda...

Sakura se había levantado antes de que el Sol pintara todo de un color dorado incandescente. Se sentó cobre la cama, y observó a sus amigas. Escuchaba sus tranquilas respiraciones, con las suaves voces de pajaritos de fondo. Salió de la habitación hasta el balcón que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la familia Daidouji. Era una preciosa vista de la ciudad de noche, la tan amada luna reflejaba destellos plateados en las rosas del jardín a causa del rocío...

La esmeralda no pudo resistirse, bajó hasta al primer piso y se detuvo ante la puerta que daba al jardín... Puso su mano en la fría y congelante manija, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la pequeña escalera en donde sus pies y la mojada y fría hierba se encontrarían... El barro manchaba la punta de su blanco camisón... pero no le importaba... necesitaba llegar hasta las rosas... tenían esa belleza que actuaba como imán... Sakura siguió caminando bajo la oscuridad del alba, atrapada en una burbuja de frío, con rocío cayéndole sobre la delicada y suave piel... sus ojos parecían sin vida, sólo tenía en la cabeza esas rosas... Sin previo aviso, despertó del trance, y se retiró rápidamente de al lado del rosedal, se había pinchado con una espina... Se acercó de nuevo, se sentó en el pasto mojando su camisón y arrancó una margarita con innumerables pétalos. Comenzó a arrancarlos dejando escapar al aire un "me quiere, no me quiere" con cada pétalo que caía al suelo...

"¿_Por qué tal belleza presente en las rosas se niega a ser tocada por alguien? ¿Por qué no se deja ser admirada y envidiada?... Ellas son las que me hacen pensar en esos mares oscuros sin fondo... ¿Ehh? ¿Qué acaso los oscuros mares no son los presentes en los ojos de Eriol? ¿Estoy enamorada de Eriol? Sí ¿Por qué él, si es imposible? ¿Por qué Syaoran ha dejado de significar algo para mí? Recuerdo la vez que Eriol me mandó un mensaje diciendo que debía aceptar las cosas que demandara mi corazón... pero si él demanda que me guste el futuro novio de mi amiga, no puedo hacerle caso... Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y jamás le robaría a su novio... ¿o sería capaz de hacerlo?...¿todo tiene que pasarme a mi?_" Sakura

Sentía fríos golpes húmedos sobre su cabeza, sobre su cuerpo... Había comenzado a llover, y ella estaba allí como si nada. Tuvo que dejar su margarita con un último pétalo que correspondía a un "Me quiere"... pero ¿de quién provenía ese amor al cual se refería la margarita?...¿Un lobo por el cual tendría que batallar y sangrar o un caballero de azulada armadura cuyo corazón era deseado por su mejor amigo? ¿Con qué debía combatir? ¿Contra lo desconocido o la amistad?...

Entró y se encontró con una mirada rubí y otra amatista, ambas preocupadas...

-¡Sakura! ¿Por qué estabas debajo de la lluvia? Sakura... un resfriado no es lo mejor para el día en que vuelas a otro país...-Tomoyo

-Sakura ¿por qué tu mano sangra?- Meiling

-Lo siento... fue con una espina...-Sakura. Estaba helada y fría.

-Vayamos a desayunar. Sakura, toma un baño caliente y cámbiate. Te prepararé el desayuno para cuando bajes...-Tomoyo

-Tommy, ¿crees que ya se ha enamorado de Eriol? ¿Habrá funcionado la carta?-Mei

-Sí. Eriol entendió todo cuando lo llamé ayer-Tomoyo

-¿Podrás aguantar sabiendo que Sakura quiere a tu príncipe? No digo que será fácil...-Mei

-Lo sé... Pero por ahora no tengo nada claro, sólo que quiero la felicidad de Sakura-Tomoyo. "_De seguro que no será fácil... y debo hacerle creer a Sakura que Eriol no significa nada para mí; todo parece imposible, pero por la felicidad de mi amiga, que siempre me brindó todo lo que necesitaba, haré lo imposible... Impossible is nothing_..."

-Amigas... olvidé decirles que me he olvidado de Eriol, ya no siento ni mariposas al pensar en él... no sé qué me ha ocurrido...el tiempo ha curado mis heridas y desvelos -Tomoyo

-La verdad que nosotras tampoco... estábamos tan acostumbradas a tu amor por él que ahora no sabremos qué hacer...-Sakura. _"Parece que ya no tendré que batallar contra la amistad... pero ¿es de verdad el oponente que quería?"_- Igual sabemos que encontrarás a alguien más...

Llegaron al aeropuerto con prisa. Eriol saludó especialmente a Sakura sosteniéndola del mentón y besándole tiernamente la frente, haciendo que la esmeralda pareciera un rubí... Cierto lobo los observaba con bastante asombro...

"Disculpen, pero... ¿me he perdido algo? Esa esmeralda sólo debe amarme a mí, al igual que yo a el... no dije nada. _¿Viste? Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías admitiendo que la amas_ Será mejor que vigile a la parejita, no quiero que _Sak_… emm, digo Eriol salga herido por las atrocidades de esta tierna y hermosa, chica… _es mucho más perfecta que Izumi, y además no sabes si ella te ama en serio, recuerda que aceptaste ser su novio nada más para olvidar el vacío…_Mentira, no te metas, perfectamente se aceptar que Izumi es mi amor… _¿aunque Sakura lo haya sido siempre y ahora esté por volver a repetirse la historia?..._Ehhh, nossi…. Si! Izumi es la chica a quien amo… _Dirás a quien no amas…pero el problema es tuyo… te voy dejando_…" Syaoran. Él amaba a Izumi... ¿o pretendía?

Ante la reacción de Eriol cargando a Sakura, el lobezno se metió entre los dos y le pidió al joven inglés escoltar a la princesa...

"Perfecto. Será como enseñarle a Tomoyo a cantar. Ya comenzamos celosos, no quiero pensar cómo se pondrá cuando bese esos labios prohibidos, esa fruta prohibida..." Eriol

Sakura se sentía más a gusto con su calor que con el de Eriol. "Pero, ¿qué me pasa? Yo amo a Eriol, no a Syaoran. Aunque, disfruto más del calor de _mi lobo_, ehhh, digo del lobo. _Acéptalo, te gusta_. No, ni ahí. _Vamos, te está mirando con alegría y dulzura y tú te estás poniendo colorada_. Bueno, tal vez un poquito. _Vamos, se que lo amas_. De acuerdo, pero queda entre nosotras" Sakura

"_OH, por dios, esos ojos jades me están mirando. Siento un calor que sólo puede salir por los poros de mi cara, parece que no conocen otra salida. Pero, ¿qué me pasa? Yo AMO a Izumi Onimoto, con quien me comprometeré en cuanto llegue, aunque tal vez espere un poco. Sí, mejor esperar. De seguro, Sakura sentirá celos al vernos. ¿Acaso me da satisfacción provocarle celos? Si no me gusta… Clara y obviamente, no te gusta. Por favor, no me mientas, la amas inconcientemente, e Izumi puede caerse de un precipicio mientras que tú ayudas a Sakura con los libros, y no notarías su presencia. Estás equivocado, no la amo. Si, la amas. Claro que no. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, lo sabes. Terminarás pidiéndole a Izumi un tiempo para pensar sobre su relación e intentarás volver con Sakura. Mentira, no la amo! La amas. ¡NO LA AMO!_"Syaoran - ¡NO LA AMO!-

-¿Estás bien Syaoran?- Sakura. "Es tan lindo cuando se enoja. Pero a quién se habrá referido... Siento un vacío al pensar que no habla de mí, pero a la vez mariposas por tener su brazo alrededor de mi cintura... Mi curiosidad por conocer a la persona que posee tal preciado corazón aumenta, y parece que lo desconocido me llama a batallar... Como competitiva que soy, no tendré ni dudas acerca de jugar un poco con la princesita Onimoto para ganar cierto amor..."

-Estoy bien... No te preocupes...-Syaoran. Una sonrisa será la mejor forma de hacer que vuelva a derretirse por estar conmigo.

-Syao, gracias, pero iré con Eriol, tenía algo que comentarle y prefiero hacerlo ahora. Nos vemos dentro del avión- Sakura. "_Creí que no sentía nada por Syaoran, pero me descubro de manera contraria, aunque dolida. Miro sus ojos, abiertos como esperando algún impacto; su nariz, respirando agitadamente; más abajo, sus labios, sus carnosos labios… ¿podrían ser mejores? ¿Podrían parecer más dulces? Definitivamente no. Pero tiene novia, tiene dueña, y eso me ha desgarrado. Tengo una herida abierta que sangra por este ambarino. Aunque es precioso en cada sentido, aunque nadie lo conoce como yo, sé hasta sus secretos que a nadie le ha contado, ni siquiera a mi. Los he adivinado mientras estábamos juntos… ¿Por qué mi herida no deja de molestarme? ¿Por qué a pesar de que le duele ver a Li quiere estar cerca de é a pesar de que le duele ver a Li quiere estar cerca de él? Si él es el origen de todos los males…Mejor me retiro antes de que me encuentre revelándole mis verdaderos sentimientos... prometí ser fuerte..."_

-De acuerdo- Syaoran. _"De acuerdo preciosa, corres hasta los brazos del caballero de azulada armadura, pero tarde o temprano serás mía. Aunque se te ve tan feliz. Pero yo debo dejar de concentrarme en mi amiga, debo recordar que tengo una novia en Hong Kong... ya no sé ni lo que deseo. Deberé pedirle algunos días a Izumi para pensar... Tienes demasiadas dudas corazón... ¿desde cuándo un corazón de una criatura tan feroz y solitaria puede ser tan inseguro cuando encuentra amor a su paso?... Me parece que ya no me identifico tanto con la figura del lobo, él es fuerte y sólo encuentra una manada para sobrevivir, pero yo necesito amor, ya que sin él no sobrevivo..."_

-Eriol... necesito un consejo...-Sakura.

-Dime preciosa, y déjame decirte que ese toque rosado en tus mejillas se ve muy dulce y tierno... ¿o acaso es natural? ¿Quién será el que deja tales marcas cuando lo miras?- Eriol. "_Ojalá de verdad esas marcas fueran mías y no simples engaños. Desde que enamoré a Sakura es como si yo mismo me hubiese hechizado también. No es nada bueno, pero no hay nada que hacerle. Tomoyo es a lo lejos, una simple figura de lo que alguna vez amé, yo ya sabía que terminaría cayendo en el juego. Sakura está prohibida, excepto que Li de verdad ame a Izumi. Esperar puede ser tan dudoso como mi amor por Sakura, pero es la mejor manera de conocer el verdadero sentimiento de mi corazón... Take your sweet time, I will be here if you change your mind Sakura_"

-Eriol, basta, nadie hace que estos colores aparezcan en mi cara, o por ahí es alguien en quien nunca pensarás... Pero ese no es el problema... necesito tu ayuda...- Sakura

-Dime Sakura... siempre estaré a tu lado preciosa, y un secretito entre los dos... adoro tus esmeraldas cuando me miras tan inocentemente, y con ese color en tus mejillas haciendo juego, me dan ganas de tener las mías de igual color...-Eriol. "_No puedo resistirme. Siento que mi vida precisa de enamorar verdaderamente a esta esmeralda tan gastada con la erosión del tiempo... Mi corazón pide a gritos que yo le coquetee para que caiga a mis pies... ¿Y qué haré con la pequeña Daidouji? No lo sé..._"

-Eriol... ¿sabes? Mejor lo dejo para otro momento... prefiero pensarlo antes...- Sakura. _"¿Puede ser alguien más tierno? Está para comérselo, pero a pesar de tener un camino despejado, un cielo azul durante mi viaje, no puedo... Hay algo que me retiene... cierto lobo me tiene atrapada en una niebla de la cual no conozco la salida porque es tan densa que no veo por donde camino... ¿qué pasará si lo discuto con mis amigas? Todo se embrollará, será mi secreto... nadie lo sabrá, lo tendré guardado cual diario íntimo..."_

-De acuerdo... pero trata de no que no te haga daño la decisión que tomes...- Eriol. Tomó de la mano a Sakura hasta que ingresaron en el avión y se sentaron.

Sakura iba del lado de la ventana, Li iba a su lado, luego Eriol, y por último Tomoyo. Los dos primeros, los dos amantes, cayeron en un profundo sueño...

"...Iba corriendo por un bosque oscuro, las ramas crujían a su paso, cada ruido parecía tan cercano, amplificado por el silencio reinante... Corría, quién sabe hacia dónde... Se cayó por una rama. No podía detenerse, algo la incitaba a seguir corriendo... ya cuando el sudor resbalaba por la punta de su nariz, se detuvo a tomar aire, se encontró de cara con una división del recto camino... hacia un lado, a lo lejos, veía unos cabellos azules y unos lentes que resaltaban unas joyas marinas... su caballero de azulada armadura... hacia el otro, su lobezno, un muchacho ambarino con cabellos castaños despeinados..."

"... Era él, de nadie más se trataba, él estaba dentro de una plena oscuridad... nada veía... de pronto, dos siluetas brillaron en la oscuridad... Su esmeralda, su preciado tesoro, era una de ellas...la otra, era de su novia... ¿a quién debía salvar? ¿Quién era la favorita del lobo?... ¿la princesa o la plebeya?"

El príncipe despertó, encontró una gema verde que yacía en su pecho. No quería despertarla, pero no dio resultado. La gema abrió sus ojos para ver cómo sus caras se encontraban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra...Las dos acariciadas por el aliento y la respiración del otro. El tiempo pareció congelarse...

Fue entonces cuando la esmeralda y la cornalina se hicieron una, un movimiento brusco del avión hizo que se juntaran... Los labios de la cornalina aprisionaron los de la esmeralda, en un acto involuntario, pero no la soltaron enseguida; la princesa tampoco se había quedado atrás, quería probar esos labios que la volvían loca... disfrutó de esa dulzura a pesar del poco tiempo que pudo probar ese fruto prohibido...

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hice? Siento que acabo de estar en el paraíso por unos escasos pero deliciosos segundos... Probé esos labios, "mi" fruto prohibido, por fin me he alimentado de él... Podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero deberá ser para otra ocasión. Esos labios eran mi anhelo, mi deseo, pero de todas maneras alimentan la herida que tengo... Esos ojos son inocentes, pero lastiman como cuando se es azotado contra las rocas de un arrecife por fuertes olas... Adiós mi lobo, nunca más me interpondré en tu camino, acabo de recibir un regalo, bello, pero debo devolverlo antes de que termine con la poca felicidad que me queda... Intentaré olvidarte, pero te agradezco por esta escasa alegría que me has brindado... Volveremos a ser amigos y yo ya no desearé estar a tu lado como algo más que una amiga... Te deseo suerte..._" Sakura

"_Muy bien, hice de mi tesoro una fortuna... Pero debo devolverla, no es justo para Izumi... OH No... Izumi... jamás aceptaría esto, por eso debo mantenerlo en secreto... ¿por qué me pongo colorado? Sakura es mi amiga; vuelve a la realidad Li, tienes novia, jamás estuviste enamorado de Sakura... ¿por qué disfrutas de su simple tacto? Izumi es la que se ha llevado tu corazón... Sakura también está colorada... ¿le gusto? Se siente bien ser deseado... _" Syaoran

-Perdona Sakura. Creo que nos dejamos llevar por los nervios de comenzar una nueva vida... ¿no crees?- Syaoran

-Supongo que ha sido eso... mejor voy a buscar a los demás, pero primero voy a refrescarme un poco, estoy medio acalorada...-Sakura

-Te acompaño, también estoy acalorado...- Syaoran. "_Demasiado..."_- Sakura, ¿podrás guardar el secreto?-

-¿De qué? ¿De lo que nos pasó? Obvio, no hay ningún problema, si total fueron los nervios, ninguno gusta del otro...-Sakura. _"¡Qué bien mientes Kinomoto! Pero preferible una mentira piadosa a que el lobo se de cuenta de que lo amas y que te ha lastimado. Debes resistir por tu propio bien_"

Se reunieron al poco tiempo con los demás, estaban sentados en amplios sillones conversando... Eriol los miraba de reojo, parecía que sospechaba de algo...

-Por fin se levantan bellas durmientes, sin ofender amigo. Estuvimos un poco aburridos sin su presencia. Ven Sakura, siéntate junto a m,i princesa- Eriol. "No quiero ni pensar qué les ha sucedido. Los dos se miran de forma nerviosa y cómplice. Mejor asegurarnos..."- Li, ¿podrías traernos algo para refrescar nuestras gargantas?-

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo-Syaoran. "¿Quién se cree que es? No me molesta, con tal de tomar un poco de aire para relajarme..."

Deja las bebidas sobre la mesa y cuando vuelve a pararse, Eriol le traba la pierna y hace que se caiga encima de Sakura...

El tiempo vuelve a congelarse, nadie dice nada, los demás se quedan callados y observan cada movimiento de los amantes...

Syaoran se queda con una mirada de sorpresa, deja que su cuerpo se apoye sobre el de su joya... Los músculos no responden, no puede moverse, sólo dejan que caiga sobre Sakura... Sakura también se queda paralizada... no siente el resto de su cuerpo, lo único que puede sentir son sus labios atrayendo a los del lobo... De pronto reacciona, no puede dejarse ver como la pobre amiga enamorada del amor platónico de su vida... Tira a Li al piso, haciendo que de este salga un sonido hueco, doloroso...

-¿Acaso no tienes boca? Olvidé que la estabas usando para robarme otro beso, Sakura Kinomoto ¿no te das cuenta de que no te amo? Idiota, eres arrogante y obtienes lo que quieres a la fuerza... No quiero volver a verte, y salte de mi vida, eres un estorbo...- Syaoran

"Su sueño se hacía realidad, era para Li sólo un estorbo... Dicen por ahí que un viejo jarrón de cristal con forma de corazón cayó en ese momento al suelo, y se partió en miles de pedazos, a la vez que gotas caían dentro del frío ambiente... ¿Cómo su amigo le decía eso? ¿Era esa la persona que se escondía detrás de la rígida máscara? ¿Onimoto había convertido en semejante persona a su amor?... No quería estar allí, quería desaparecer, quería llorar, estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de todo, no quería sufrir... Costara lo que costara iba a demostrarle tanto a Li como a Izumi que no guardaba rencor, que no se interesaba en el lobezno..." Sakura- Si soy un estorbo ¿por qué me has besado? Y no niegues que no te gustó, se te notaba en el brillo de tus ojos...- Dio media vuelta y corrió hasta perderse en el camino, hasta mimetizarse con el entorno...

-¿Qué te sucede? No puedes ser más idiota... Sakura es tu amiga y ¿ahora un estorbo?- Eriol. Corrió siguiendo el camino de gotas dejadas en el piso... -Sakura, preciosa, por favor, soy yo, Eriol, vine a rescatarte princesa. Imagina que soy tu príncipe azul-

-Vete Eriol, no quiero que me veas... No necesito que me vengas a rescatar, no quiero ser una princesa en apuros, sólo quiero recuperar al viejo amigo que tenía y de paso recuperar su amor y su cariño... ya casi no reconozco a Li... Creo que tiene razón, tal vez de verdad soy un estorbo...-Sakura. Cae, pero es atajada por Eriol, llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro. Eriol la abraza con fuerza y la atrae hacia su cuerpo.

-Eso es, acércate. Mira, yo tampoco reconozco a mi amigo, pero tengo la esperanza de que con un poco de tiempo vuelva a ser el de antes...-Eriol- Aunque no quieras a Li, sé que tú me quieres, y jamás te haré daño... Desahoga tus penas... es mejor afuera que adentro...-

-Eriol... ¿por qué ha cambiado tanto?... Ya no veo al amigo que antes poseía su cuerpo... Peor basta de llorar, le demostraré que no me afecta, me olvidaré de él. Cambiando de tema... ¿Tú que piensas de mi Eriol?-Sakura

-¿Yo, preciosa? ¿Con respecto a qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-Eriol. Tartamudeando porque lo había agarrado desprevenido.

-Sobre mí, sobre si lo que los chicos no dicen enfrente de las chicas. Sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí. Necesito saberlo-Sakura. Medio rápida Sakura; ¡crecen tan rápido!

-Ehh… no puedo opinar sobre eso princesa, porque la verdad no lo sé todavía. Pero lo que si se es que tienes una parte de mi corazón, al igual que yo tengo uno tuyo. Por ahí grande, por ahí chico, pero un pedazo es un pedazo. Vamos, dejemos este tema para otra ocasión.-Eriol. _"Este Syaoran es un insensible de mierda, no sé qué tan idiota puede llegar a ser, Izumi se las verá conmigo. Sakura está helada, más de lo normal. Creo que esto es demasiado, deberíamos apurarnos, porque Sakura empieza a desplomarse. Y con respecto a su pregunta, está claro que amo a Tomoyo, ¿no?, aunque estar con Sakura es tan único, tan confortable, y a Tommy la empiezo a ver más como amiga que como novia. Pero debo enfocarme en la meta, todos estamos aquí para unir a Li con Kinomoto. Y sino siempre estaré aguardando por Sakura..."_

¿Seguirá Eriol queriendo a Tomoyo? ¿Sentirá algo por nuestra Card Captors? ¿Y por qué Li es tan malo? ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Sakura? ¿O no la quiere? ¿Tomoyo comenzará a ver a Eriol como amigo, o siempre será su "novio"?

**Perdonen por borrar algunos capítulos y volver a subirlos, pero volví a leer la historia y quise cambiar algunas partes... La base de la historia no cambiará, sólo los detalles... Dejen reviews... Bere**.


	5. Sueños que decepcionan

**Sueños inoportunos**

Sakura salió más que feliz del avión, de la mano del joven Hiraguizawa, escuchando su Mp3, igual que el de Li pero en rosa. Todos estaban felices por la pelea, y estaban discutiendo dónde hospedarse. Ni Sakura ni Li pudieron decidir, porque estaban "incomunicados", perdidos en el mundo de la música...

-Lo mejor será que Eriol se hospede con Syaoran, y Sakura también porque de seguro que la suegra la querrá ver luego de tanto tiempo... jajaja. Yo me quedaré con Tommy y los demás en los cuartos que nos brinda el colegio... será emocionante- Meiling

-Estoy de acuerdo. Iré por el taxi; nos vemos mañana temprano, espero que nadie nos interrumpa, tengo un mal presentimiento...-Eriol. Sacudió sus mechones porque sabía que eso derretía a Sakura, quien lo había estado mirando desde hacía tiempo.

Eriol le hizo señas a Syaoran de que fuera con él, y a la vez tomó a Sakura de la mano para guiarla hasta donde tomarían el taxi...

-Mmmm, ¿preciosa?... vamos... tenemos que tomar el taxi para ir a...-"¿Cómo le explico que iremos a la casa de Li sin que se enoje? Mejor no el digo a dónde" Eriol-... vamos, y no quiero que discutas, porque sino me decepcionaré, ninguna princesa discute jamás... ¿entendido?-

-¿A dónde llevas a Kinomoto? ¿Vendrá con nosotros?- Syaoran.

-Sí, y espero que no tengas ningún problema porque tu madre ha pedido especialmente que vaya a tu casa...- Eriol. "Necesito una carta para calmar a Sakura antes de que empiece a quejarse... pero... ¿cuál?"- Sakura... mi vida... ven aquí... ¡Sueño!- "Listo, todo resuelto"

-Hiraguizawa... ¿qué sucede? No digo que Kinomoto sea mi mejor amiga, pero ¿por qué la has dormido? No te digo que no sea pesada, pero no es motivo para dormirla. Deja, mientras tanto la cargaré hasta mi casa, pero ni una palabra a ella- Syaoran

-¿Qué no habías ido a buscar un taxi? No importa, trata de que no se te caiga... es frágil como el cristal esa gema que cargas Li...-Eriol. "_"¿Así que Li está preocupado? Este chico no se decide jamás, no sabe a quien realmente ama... Ojala termine siendo Sakurita, aunque esté herida por un lobo insensible e indeciso... ¿quién entiende a los lobos?... De todas maneras, puedo quedarme con Sakura, he conocido lados que me terminaron fascinando.. así que supongo que Tomoyo puede quedar como una simple amiga, ya no me sonrojo ante su presencia... ¿qué me pasa? ¿No era mi amor Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿O cambió y ahora es Sakura Kinomoto?... Decida lo que decida mi corazón, lo hará a más tardar en la escena del beso... si para entonces mi amor es Sakura, le quito el hechizo para ver si realmente se ha enamorado de mí... Si es Tomoyo... no hago nada pues nuestro amor es irremplazable, bueno, era... Ya no sé que pensar... estoy como mi amigo, su situación es contagiosa...O eso o es el cansancio..."_

Subieron al taxi, Li seguía cargando a Sakura y colocó su cabeza en su hombro al lado de su cuello. La abrazó fuertemente, como protegiéndola. Ella simplemente dormía…

_Abrió un ojo, era el cielo azul oscuro bañado en estrellas plateadas…abrió el otro, Eriol se encontraba a su lado… seguía a Eriol por un buen rato, por un camino rocoso y de aspecto peligroso… él sólo le indicaba a dónde debía ir… Ella seguía su hermosa voz, y cuando lo perdía, el cielo se oscurecía más… hasta que Eriol iba en busca de su gema…y las estrellas brillaban y apagaban la oscuridad… Ambos seguían un camino ascendente, hasta la punta de una montaña… Pero para llegar, debían atravesar un embrollado bosque de pinos… y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho… Se tropezaba seguido, pero volvía a levantarse. Y las rocas hacían que se resbalara. No era fácil… pero ver a su amado Eriol adelante, haciéndole señas para que se acercara era un motivo para no rendirse… Llegaron a la cima…debajo se veía un valle recorrido por un río. La montaña donde estaban era parecida a un acantilado, pero en vez de agua, tenían pinos, árboles, colinas y un pequeño río… Entonces, se dejó guiar por Eriol… y ambos cayeron al vacío… abrazados fuertemente… Temiendo su final, cerró los ojos y se besaron con ternura… Algo había pasado, ya no sentía el abrazo de Eriol, sentía otro abrazo… no sentía el viento en la cara… ni la lágrima de felicidad que se el había escapado durante la caída… Abrió los ojos… se encontraba debajo de un único árbol sobre una colina…rodeada por flores y pastizales…y veía el horizonte, y un sol rojizo que se escondía tras él como teniendo vergüenza… rojo de la vergüenza, se ocultaba para volver radiante al otro día. Estaba sujeta a algo, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el hombro de alguien… y su nariz rozaba su cuello, y olía la embriagadora fragancia que acariciaba su fresca piel… Su amado, o el chico que la estuviera protegiendo, había sentado a Sakura sobre su regazo, y la había abrazado como si fuera su único tesoro en la vida… La nariz de la joven sentía esa breve caricia con la suave piel del chico… Fue hasta entonces, que pudo ver su rostro…era Syaoran… pero... ¿cómo?... El corazón de Sakura, estaba herido…pero lo seguía queriendo… en vez de mantener su mirada, la bajó, y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… la tristeza de verlo, la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado, la tristeza de haberlo perdido, la felicidad de sentir su tacto… Amaba a Syaoran, pero a la vez lo odiaba… Syaoran, sujetó a Sakura por el mentón…_

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?-Syaoran_

_-¿Para qué quieres saber si luego me lastimarás como has hecho siempre? Me das un momento inolvidable, y con un movimiento y un revuelo de tu capa, desaparece… Pareces un mago…uno muy amado, pero a la vez odiado… que ha dejado corazones rotos en su camino, y no has vuelto a repararlos… aunque en realidad has dejado uno… uno solo, y aunque aparezca todos los días delante de tuyo… sientes vergüenza, de haber dejado a tu memoria intentar olvidar ese gran amor que tuviste, y por eso tratas de actuar indiferente ante mi… aunque quieras ocultarte, no podrás, ni siquiera detrás del fingido amor por Izumi… aunque digas que es tu novia y que la quieres, puede que así sea, pero nunca vas a sentir lo que sentiste por mí… No quiero verte, me da mucho dolor…-Sakura_

_-Te entiendo… pero todavía tengo tiempo de reparar daños… y yo no veo a Izumi por aquí… así que puede que haya roto por ella, por hacer lo correcto… ¿crees que he roto con ella? Estás en lo cierto… pero primero déjame demostrarte mi arrepentimiento…-Syaoran_

_La seguía tomando fuertemente por el mentón… y comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y a acercar sus labios… Sakura quería eso, y por alguna extraña razón, verlo tan cerca y sentirlo tan cerca, hizo que sus ojos sintieran cansancio y se cerraran… _

Mientras tanto, el taxi paró frente a la mansión de Li. Los chicos entraron por el amplio recibidor, subieron las escaleras y doblaron a la izquierda, entrando a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Primero Syaoran le mostró su habitación a Eriol. Como la de este estaba al final del pasillo, pasaron por el típico cuarto verde de Syaoran, y enfrente de este, un cuarto color rosa pastel, con una cama de roble adoselada con cortinas rosadas. Una mesa de luz que hacía juego, unas puertas hasta el techo que deberían ser las del armario. Una escritorio, algunos ¿peluches?

Cuando Eriol entró en su habitación, Syaoran se retiró rápidamente, aún cargando a Sakura, para llevarla hasta su habitación. Era justo la que estaba enfrente de la de Syaoran. El lobo la depositó sobre la cama, y salió rápidamente deseando poder reconciliarse...

_Sakura seguía cerrando los ojos… se acercaba lentamente, hasta que sintió el encuentro de los dos amantes tan desafortunados… los labios estaban juntos… iba a abrir los ojos… y ver la tierna expresión de Syaoran al besarla…_

_Quería conocer esa expresión de total serenidad e inocencia... Abrió un ojo..._

Simplemente se encontró en un nuevo espacio para ella, todo parecía hecho especialmente para ella, se encontró con una superficie de frío aire en lugar de unos dulces y prohibidos labios, una total decepción para ella, pero en el fondo no era sólo de ella, también un muchacho ambarino portaba aquella amarga decepción. Los chicos esperaron a la esmeralda fuera de su habitación...

-Sakura, mejor que te cubras si todavía no estás lista porque quieras o no vamos a entrar – Syaoran y Eriol

-Esperen, esperen… ¿VAN A ENTRAR?...-Sakura

-Te avisamos...- Eriol y Syaoran. Abrieron la puerta, ella estaba en el baño.

Se sentaron en su cama, vieron como Sakura salía del baño con un vestido de seda rosado con detalles blancos y el pelo suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sakura se quedó asombrada de ver a Li con un pijama verde y a Eriol con uno azul y blanco, ambos se veían… _tan bien_.

"_Está bien, mantén la calma Sakura. Puede ser que dos galanes estén en tu cuarto con unos pijamas que les quedan perfectos, pero esa no es razón para desviar tu mirada a sus tan perfectos cuerpos. ¡Dios bendiga el fútbol y todos los deportes que estos chicos han practicado! ¿La baba no se estará cayendo, no? Miro esos ojos azules, esos amplios mares nocturnos. Miro esos ojos ambarinos, dueños de la dulzura y la frialdad. ¿Cómo puede ser que no esté soñando?..."_ Sakura

-Sakura, Sakura, ¡Kinomoto!-Syaoran

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué sucede? No necesitas gritarme-Sakura

-Creo que sí princesa, porque desde que saliste tu mirada no dejó de evaluarnos. ¿Acaso sucede algo que quieras contarnos?- Syaoran

-No, no. Ni que estuviera deleitando mi vista con ustedes, pero bueno… ¿vamos a cenar?-Sakura. "Debo recordar no sonrojarme, aunque tenga a dos atletas en pijama en mi pieza completamente guapos... ¿no es el sueño de toda chica?... No me envidien chicas, entiendan que ustedes también tendrán sus momentos...;)"

-Vamos...-Syaoran

Cenaron rápidamente. Mientras Syaoran limpiaba los platos, Sakura se acercó a ayudarle. Cuando sus manos se encontraron debajo de tanta espuma, como por un leve choque se retiraron en dirección contraria; pero tanta fue la fuerza que Sakura tiró un plato al piso, y cuando fue a recogerlo no pudo evitar cortarse. La sangre se desbordaba hasta que una suave gasa se posó en la "salida", los ojos temerosos y tímidos de Sakura miraron por encima de su hombro y se encontraron con unos ambarinos que reflejaban puro calor y tranquilidad, y cuyas manos estaban sosteniendo su mano lastimada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No ha sido más que un rasguño, pero parece que de verdad te has asustado-Syaoran. "Cuando quiere, puede" Sakura

-Estoy bien... nada más me arde un poco...¿dónde está el baño? Iré por un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la...-Sakura. "¿Estaba yo diciendo algo? ¿Qué tiene esos ojos? Son mi dulce adicción, preocupados y cálidos, en ellos encuentro consuelo y ayuda...pero no siempre son así... ojala fueran así siempre... engatúsame lo que quieras Syaoran Li, soy toda tuya, pero por favor no dejes salir al frío Li que nos has presentado últimamente..."

-Ven Sakura... acompáñame-Syaoran. Seguía teniendo su mano con tanta delicadeza...

Llegaron a "su habitación", dejó que ella se sentara en su cama mientras él iba por más gasa, un poco de algodón y alcohol. Ella, embelesada por estar en ese santuario, se dejó recostar por una fuerza invisible que la empujaba a un puro sueño en "esa" cama... Cuando salió ese príncipe encantador con todo lo que precisaba, se encontró con una pequeña e indefensa criatura yaciendo en su cama, se aseguró de que el caballero de la azul armadura no estuviera espiando y puso a Sakura sobre su falda, mientras que desinfectaba esa desgracia que ella portaba. También él fue empujado a un profundo sueño por esa fuerza, por lo cual se dejó caer sin poder resistirse al lado de esa preciosa gema.

-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad...-Eriol. Tal vez Syaoran había estado tan nervioso de tenerla a "ella" a su disposición que no vio a Eriol apoyado sobre su pared dedicado plenamente a escuchar todo lo que pasara dentro de esa habitación.

La luz de ese nuevo día se dividía, una parte acariciaba los mechones castaños de un ambarino junto con unos ojos esmeraldas, y otra, unos mechones azulados. Syaoran se levantó un poco temprano y se encontró abrazando a esa criatura que había entibiado su fría soledad esa noche. La cargó hasta dejarla en una mejor posición para que cuando despertara no pensara que había ocurrido "algo". Los chicos se despertaron al segundo, se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar; su esmeralda tardaba en bajar, y como Li se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, se les ocurrió subir… Dormía plácidamente, con algunos mechones cruzándole la cara. Se despertó en cuanto los dos chicos entraron y Eriol comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas... Suaves y lentos parpadeos... todo había pasado tan rápido, la noche, la cena, la herida, había acompañado a Syaoran a su habitación, luego... completa oscuridad... pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarse qué había sucedido...

-¿Qué creen que hacen? Esperen... no me digan... se me hizo tarde... yyy... ¿qué hago aquí? -Sakura

-¿Cómo adivinaste que se te hizo tarde? Pero no te preocupes, te trajimos el desayuno y el uniforme. Perdona que no te haya despertado antes, pero te veías muy entregada al sueño -Syaoran. Había algo extraño en él esta mañana. Algo raro. "_Debo recordar que es una amiga, no una chica a la que ame y no quiera admitirlo... ¿y eso de dónde acaba de salir? No amo a Sakura... No la amo..._"

"_¿Ehh? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Habría algo capaz de amargarme el día? Y finalmente recuerdo que si... esa odiosa cosa que nada más provocó los problemas desde antes de que llegara...Izumi Onimoto... la palabra que designa el infierno en sí, tan feliz estaba de despertarme en la verde habitación, quién sabe si no estuve durmiendo en brazos ajenos, y además viene mi caballero azul a acariciarme para que no despierte sobresaltada y de golpe, acompañado del caballero de hojalata quien me ayudó con mi desgracia... I´m so glad I´ve found my angels... pero no tengo más tiempo de disfrutar de esto, debo despertar completamente y vivir y afrontar mi realidad... esa Barbie se enfrentó a su pesadilla... "_Sakura. Salió desplegando una sonrisa de la habitación en cuanto terminó de cambiarse, y no pudo evitar reírse como solía reír cuando el grupo aún estaba junto en Tomoeda debido a Eriol quien la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y a Syaoran quien se dedicó a hacerle cosquillas. Desayunaron rápidamente y salieron a recibir a ese soleado día que los esperaba de brazos abiertos. Nada pareció molestarle a la esmeralda, hasta que...

Llegaron al colegio, y ella empezó a palidecer, por lo cual, Eriol y Syaoran tuvieron que calmarla todo el camino hasta el dormitorio de los demás. Tomoyo y Meiling estaban esperando afuera de su dormitorio, ambas parecían contentas, y tenían una sonrisa cómplice, a la que Eriol se unió. Syaoran había llevado a Sakura a caballito por todo el colegio, como si fuera su damisela en apuros y él su caballero al rescate. Sakura se había sostenido del cuello de Syaoran. Ambos se habían mirado fijamente durante todo el camino y por lo tanto estaban un poco sonrojados, pero su diversión concluyó cuando llegaron ante los ojos del grupo... Sakura iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por una voz chillona y creída…

- OH, mi Syaosito. ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañé, hermoso. ¿Qué esperas? ¿No piensas presentarme a tus amiguitos?-Izumi

-Lo siento, preciosa. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres la más linda del mundo?- Syaoran. Era obvio que no estaba contento de ver a Izumi justo después de haber pasado todo el tiempo sirviéndole a una carismática y tierna criatura, y que su falsa personalidad lo tenía a sus pies; y encima de todo, se estaban poniendo melosos, como cuando dos enamorados se empiezan a decir cosas cursis sin parar.

-Bueno, ¿terminaron ya? Comienzan a darme asco verdaderamente. ¿Por qué no dejan las cursilerías para después tortolitos?- Sakura. Todos quedaron asombrados de la actitud de Sakura, incluso Li, quien la miró como no creyendo lo que acababa de decir. _"¿Cómo puede parecer tan perfecta, tan inocente y a la vez ser tan falsa? Y encima este idiota no se da cuenta de eso; no se si te diste cuanta Li de que hace tan solo dos segundos me estabas cargando a mí, te sonrojabas conmigo y además reías conmigo. Estoy tan furiosa, pero Izumi Onimoto tendrá su tan merecida guerra… Empezaré con algunos chicos que me estaban evaluando con sonrisas en la cara cuando llegué, seguiré por unirme al equipo de porristas y cerraré con broche de oro, haciendo que corten relaciones… Con una Kinomoto no es aconsejable jugar_"

-Oye pequeña, mejor que cambies el tono, pareces celosa. Y si lo estás mejor, y sino, deberías. Somos la mejor pareja del colegio, mi Syaoran es capitán del equipo de atletismo, y yo soy capitana de las porristas. Y mejor que no te metas entre Syaoran y yo, porque somos bastante unidos, y yo con mover un solo dedo puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno- Izumi. Se lo había dicho todo de un tirón, a lo cual Sakura respondió levantando una ceja y mirándola incrédulamente y luego bostezando de la manera más fina posible; la guerra se acercaba, y Sakura no tenía miedo, tenía valor, agallas e inteligencia. No podía ser difícil…

-De acuerdo Onimoto, pero das lástima y sueño, no temor. Me voy yendo, chicos, acompáñenme antes de que me contagie de esta cosa y su "novio", perdona Syao, pero cuando estás con ella eres sólo un juguete, háblame cuando vuelvas a ser una persona- Sakura

-Hasta luego Onimoto, gusto en conocerte-Eriol

-Igualmente-Tomoyo

Dejaron a un boquiabierto y pensativo Li, pues Sakura había dado con el báculo en la llaga. Y sus amigos lo habían dejado solo con esa "cosa" pegada al cuello. "Creo que tendré que tomarme unos días libres para pensar mejor lo de mi relación con Izumi… como adoro a esta esmeralda, siempre emboca todo, y no tiene miedo de equivocarse porque nunca lo hace..." Syaoran

Tuvieron intensas clases, en las cuales Sakura conoció a varios chicos quienes en el momento en que intercambiaban mails y números de teléfonos huían espantados por un lobezno bastante amenazador. A Tomoyo tampoco le fue mal, siempre estuvo escoltada por Eriol para evitar chocarse con "futuros aspirantes". Mei en cambio estaba con los chicos de la clase de inglés, quienes parecían adorarla.

Mientras los chicos se anotaban en sus clubes, Sakura caminaba totalmente perdida por los pasillos del colegio, aunque tenía un mapa en la mano ya no sabía por dónde se encontraba, apenas había una pequeña multitud de estudiantes, pero era demasiado embarazoso preguntarles... Luego de un tiempo, se encontró en un pasillo del cual nunca se olvidaría...


End file.
